From a distance
by FandomlyYours
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are on a hunt and attempting to communicate by using their phones. Drama and hilarity ensue. Dialogue story, post-Sacrifice. No ships, just good old-fashioned family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bold is Dean, normal is Sam, italics is Cas. Later chapters will include call transcripts. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Sam?**

**Sam y rnt u picking up**

**Sam**

**Sammy**

**Sam**

What's up?

**GODDAMNIT SAM HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN**

**SO LONG SAM**

**SO LONG**

**SO LONG W/O MY LITTLE BRO**

Two hours, Dean.

**XACTLY**

What do you want?

**WERE HAV U BIN**

Shops. Scoping out the area. Shops.

**Aww did widdle Sammy need sum girly frufru stuff? Mayb a new pair of skinny jeans? Makeup? Tampons?**

Dude, I can assure you from my time with Jess that tampons are not girly frufru stuff.

**Not dnying it then?**

Piss off

**;) NEway hurry up nd get bak, shit's gotta get dun nd no1 else is gna do it**

Dean, please, can you just type properly?

**R u hvng trbl rdng it?**

Do you have some deep seated hatred for vowels that I haven't heard about?

**Nope, a plain-2-c luv 4 pisng off m ltl bro J**

You're succeeding.

**I no. Im gr8 m job.**

I know you're doing it on purpose. Ugh. Whatever. I got the salt. Are you sure we need so much?

**It's a big 1.**

That's what she said.

**-.- srsly**

;) So you really think we need five three-kilo bags?

**… I sed 5 1kg bags.**

No you didn't.

… Okay, yes you did.

**Dammit sam**

**Cud u txt cas**

No way. Last time I texted him, he sent his reply off to some random guy. It wasn't even a reply, he just smashed his fingers on the keys and hoped for the best.

**Y ddnt he send it 2 u?**

I don't think he fully understands the concept of a phone number. He just smashed his fingers on the keys and hoped for the best.

**Goddamnit**

Say that a few more times and you won't need to text him. He'll just turn up.

... Dean, you aren't actually doing it, are you? It won't work. He's not an angel anymore, remember?

**DFSDHFDSJKHFJ**

If you're going to keymash then we won't even need Cas.

**JUST TXT HIM**

You do it.

**Y**

You tell me, "profound bond".

**I h8 u**

**K hes coming**

**Meet da motel**

Got it

* * *

_Hlo sm_

Cas?

_Ys I m cs_

Could you get Dean to show you how to use the keypad properly?

_I dd_

…Of course. Riight. Um, Cas, do me a favor and ignore Dean. You need to press every letter.

_Bt sam_

_Ts anoyin_

_2 mny sml kys_

I know, but you still have to.

_Dn dsnt_

I do not care what Dean does or doesn't do.

Cas?

Hello?

_Is this better?_

Yeah. I'm on my way to the motel. Are you with Dean?

Are you there?

_It takes a long time to reply this way. I am slow. Sorry._

Twenty minutes to type that? Wow.

_Yes. I am with Dean. He is driving to the motel._

Where are you?

This is taking too long. I'm going to call.

_Nearly there._

_Oh, fine. After all that effort._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a call transcript. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one isn't texting like the last, it's a call transcript. Next one will be texting again, as well as another transcript.**

* * *

CALL TRANSCRIPT

SAM: Cas?

CAS: Hello, Sam.

SAM: You guys here yet? I'm waiting in the bathroom. I forgot the name we booked it under so I told the guy I have amnesia and I need to wait for my friends.

CAS: Why are you whispering?

SAM: I don't want him to know I'm lying.

CAS: We are nearly there. Roughly- Dean, how long?

DEAN [in background]: Put the phone on speaker.

CAS: How?

DEAN [in background]: Click the thing that says 'speaker'.

DEAN [in background]: I SAID CLICK NOT DISEMBOWEL DAMMIT CAS

[BEEP]

DEAN: Sammy?

SAM: Hey Dean, how long? Think the guy's starting to think I have chronic diarrhoea or something as well as amnesia. I don't think he believes me on either count.

DEAN: Nice image. Uh, say half an hour?

SAM: HALF AN HOUR?! Where the hell did you go?

DEAN: Well, it took you ages at the store so I went to scope out the-

CAS: The nearest bar. Dean thought it would be helpful to question some local girls.

SAM: …

DEAN: I hate you, Cas.

CAS: Why do you hate me?

SAM: Never mind. Look, I'm getting out of here. I'm gonna tell the guy that I have to go get a drink while I wait or something. Which is true.

CAS: Good idea, Sam. Maybe you can question some girls too. Maybe even some guys.

DEAN: [hysterical laughter]

[DIAL TONE]

DEAN: Hello? Sammy?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The cut in the middle is where the boys were in the middle of the hunt and weren't texting. Dean took off sometime during the hunt and Sam texted him in a panic. And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

**Sam?**

**Sam, we're at the motel now.**

**SAM I'M EVEN TYPING PROPERLY NOW**

**SEE**

**ARE YOU PROUD OF ME SAM**

**ARE YOU PROUD OF ME**

**I JUST NEED TO BE APPRECIATED**

**BE PROUD OF ME**

You're drunk, aren't you?

**Nope. And neither are you, despite spending half an hour at a bar. Disappointed in you, little brother.**

You suck. I'll be there in a minute. I'm just across the street.

* * *

Dean, pick up the damn phone

DEAN

DEAN YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OFF LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN HUNT AND THEN IGNORE MY CALLS

CAS ISN'T RESPONDING EITHER

I AM PANICKING

**Im ok**

THANK GOD

PICK UP THE PHONE

CALL TRANSCRIPT

SAM: Dean? Dean!

DEAN: H-hey, Sammy.

SAM: You okay? You don't sound too good.

DEAN: [groan] Yeah, fine.

SAM: Where'd you go?

DEAN: Urm… I don't… I don't really know.

SAM: What?

DEAN: Just sorta ran.

SAM: Did you get the thing?

DEAN: I- I think so. Shot it a couple times and it dissipated.

SAM: Anticlimactic.

DEAN: Not really. Took a chunk or two out of me before it went.

SAM: What?

DEAN: Hope you got the first aid kit.

SAM: What happened?!

DEAN: No big deal, but it hurts something crazy. Dunno where Cas went either.

SAM: Where are you? I'll come pick you up.

DEAN: Like hell you will. I've got the car, I'll drive.

SAM: Like hell _you_ will. Not when you're sliced up like that.

DEAN: You don't even know how bad it is!

SAM: I know you don't want to bleed all over your, uh, baby's seats.

DEAN: …

SAM: Where are you?

DEAN: Some place with a bar and a forest.

SAM: … Thanks. That was really helpful.

DEAN: [grunting] Hang on. Okay, there's a hospital across the road. Barts?

SAM: Don't think that's too far from here. I'll be over in a minute. Hang on, Dean.

DEAN: Wait- don't hang up. Uh… You know, even if you drive, there's still gonna be blood on the seats.

SAM: I'll bring a tarp.

DEAN: Wait.

SAM: What?

DEAN: Just- just don't hang up, okay?

SAM: Why? This costs money, you know.

DEAN: Not our money.

SAM: That's not the point.

DEAN: Okay, yeah. Alright. I just- just sorta didn't wanna be by myself, is all. Doesn't matter. See you later.

SAM: Oh.

DEAN: Just being stupid. Don't worry.

SAM: Nah, it's okay. I mean, you're right, it's not our money. And- and this way you can tell me where I'm going, right?

DEAN: Y-yeah. Thanks, bro.

SAM: Where are you hurt?

DEAN: Uhm… Shoulder… [grunt] Waist, leg, neck, back, stomach.

SAM: Jesus Christ.

DEAN: Speaking of, where's Cas?

SAM: Told you, I don't know.

DEAN: Call him, make it a three-way?

SAM: …

DEAN: … **** off.

SAM: I didn't say anything!

DEAN: You thought it.

SAM: [sigh]

[BUTTON TONES, PHONE RINGING, CLICK]

CAS: Hello.

SAM: CAS!

DEAN: CAS!

SAM: You're kidding me. You wouldn't answer me but as soon as Dean's on the line—

CAS: I apologise. I was attempting to lead the monster away.

DEAN: No way, I killed that thing.

CAS: You maddened it. But it is dead now.

SAM: Yeah, nice work, Dean.

DEAN: Can it. … Wait, say something.

CAS: Something.

SAM: Hi?

DEAN: Cas, shush, I meant Sam.

CAS: … I am sorry, Dean.

SAM: Uh… Hi.

DEAN: Now put down the phone and say it.

SAM [in background]: Hi.

DEAN: I HEARD YOU

SAM: Where are you?!

DEAN: FIELD

SAM: I SEE IT

CAS: I am fine, by the way. Thank you for asking.

SAM: DEAN I CAN SEE YOU

DEAN: SAM HI

SAM [in background]: DEAN OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU

DEAN [in background]: The monster happened, you dumbshit, what do you think?

CAS: Did you two put down your phones? Hello?

SAM [in background]: Okay, just hang on to me, I'll get you to the car.

DEAN [in background]: I can get there by myself.

CAS: I would like some assistance, too. If that's okay.

SAM [in background]: Alright, I'll just put the tarp down.

DEAN [in background]: Wrong seat.

SAM [in background]: You think I'm letting you drive? No way. You're riding shotgun.

DEAN [in background]: What?!

SAM [in background]: GET IN THE CAR

CAS: Hello?

DEAN: Oh, hi, Cas. What's up?

CAS: … Nothing, Dean. I just defeated the monster that you two failed to defeat. Even though I am human now. And I am hurt. And lost. But otherwise, nothing.

SAM: Sorry, Cas. We'll get over there later, promise.

CAS: I understand. As brothers, your first priorities would naturally be each other. Good luck.

DEAN: Catch you later, Cas. Thanks for the help.

[DIAL TONE]

CAS: I'll just wait here, then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cas is texting Sam because he feels like he's been abandoned too long. And yeah, St. Barts is a reference to Sherlock. Enjoy!**

* * *

_It has been a while, Sam._

Sorry Cas. I was patching up Dean. Where are you?

_In hospital._

What?!

_Some civilians were apparently concerned with the amount of blood around me. I said that I could heal myself before remembering that that is no longer the case._

Oh man, I'm sorry, Cas.

_That's alright, Sam. I am receiving the necessary care._

Where are you? I'll come get you.

_That won't be necessary. Or allowed, according to the nurse. I tried to ask her if I could leave but she would not let me._

It's okay, we'll sort it out, just tell me where you are.

_St. Bartholomew's._

WE WERE LITERALLY JUST THERE

_Several hours ago, in fact._

Where were you then?

_Apparently not far from where you were._

Oh, man. I'm sorry. Look, we're not used to you being human and not being able to heal yourself and zap places and stuff. We've always just taken care of each other and figured you could take care of yourself.

_I understand, Sam. It's okay._

No, it's not okay. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't be ignoring you, especially since you're human now and you're no more used to it than we are. You need us now more than ever and we're not there. We're pretty lousy friends.

_It's fine, Sam._

L When will they let you off? We'll come grab you.

_I am not sure._

I'm gonna call, OK?

_Yes, it is okay, Sam. It's all okay._


	5. Chapter 5

CALL TRANSCRIPT

CAS: Hello Sam.

SAM: Hey Cas. Look, we're really sorry-

CAS: Sam, stop. It's fine. I told you, I understand.

SAM: I still feel bad.

CAS: That's okay.

SAM: [sigh] Well, I… Can I talk to the nurse?

CAS: Of course.

[MUFFLED TALKING]

DEAN [in background]: Stick it on speaker, Sammy.

[BEEP]

DEAN: Cas?

SAM: He's talking to the nurse.

NURSE: Hello?

SAM: Yeah, hi. Um, the guy we were just talking to, he's a friend of ours.

NURSE: Yeah?

DEAN: So can we come pick him up?

NURSE: I'm sorry, but we can't let him go just yet.

DEAN: We can take care of him, but he's gotta come home.

NURSE: I'm- I'm sorry, do you have the necessary qualifications?

SAM: … Yeees. Yes. We do.

DEAN: Yes. I'm, uh… Doctor… Whouffle. And this is my, uh, co-worker. Doctor… Smith. Yeah.

SAM [muffled]: Smith?

DEAN [muffled]: Shush.

NURSE: … Right. Well, why don't you come in with all the necessary paperwork, and we'll see how things go?

DEAN: Uh…

SAM: Ah…

NURSE: Would that be alright?

SAM: Yes! Yes, of course. Thank you. Very much.

NURSE: Alright. See you then. Would you like to speak to your friend again?

DEAN: Yeah, thanks.

NURSE: No problem.

[MUFFLED TALKING]

DEAN: … Cas? Buddy, you there?

CAS: Hello Dean. Yes, I am here.

DEAN: Hang tight, man. We're coming for you.

SAM: We'll be there as soon as we can.

CAS: Take your time. I am used to it.

SAM: Hey…

DEAN: Don't be like that, man.

CAS: I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I do understand.

SAM: [pause] Well, we'll be there in a bit. See you, Cas.

CAS: Goodbye.

[DIAL TONE]

* * *

**A/N: Next is the last! And yep, a couple of Doctor Who references in here :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter. It's very short but I figured it should stand alone.**

* * *

**Hey cas?**

_Yes, Dean?_

**Downstairs filling out paperwork. We got the id and stuff but we need to put down some more details. Do u have a last name?**

_I… No, not really._

**Well u need 1, they don't even believe that ur name is castiel**

_I'm sorry. I don't have a surname._

**Ok can I just put Winchester?**

_Yes. Yes, that's… that's fine._

**Ok gr8 we'll come up and get u in a sec**

_Okay._

_Dean? Sam?_

**What's up, Cas? This is Sam, by the way.**

_I… thank you._

**What for?**

_For letting me be part of your family._

* * *

**A/N: I realise they probably wouldn't use his real name, but just pretend like it's some sort of final document or something, and the brothers are pretending that ****_they_**** aren't Winchesters. Or. Something. I realised this after I finished writing it and I didn't want to change the planned ending. Also, if I've missed some crucial information here (for instance, if Cas really does have a last name), please forgive me - I am not yet finished with the show.**

**I hope you liked this little series!**

**~FandomlyYours**


End file.
